Welcome to Our World, Pokemon’s
by Austinplayz123
Summary: In the world where before no Pokemon’s ever existed, one scientist changed it all, after years of work, it finally paid off. But something else happened during that and now he’s a Pokemon, a legendary one too. Now he has to deal with life on a whole new level.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello everyone, I decided to bale on my other story because it's boring, and I'm like copying the original person so this is a brand new story that I made up myself. Hope you enjoy the story, and don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon ;(**

* * *

"Sir, our expirement is about to start." a scientist said to someone.

"Good, start the machine." the head scientist said. This is Austin, a scientist who has been planning to create a brand new creature to the world. He has been working on this since he was 17, now he's 25 and is finally about to have his dream come true.

"On it!" the scientist said starting the machine. "It's started."

"Will my dream actually come true!?" Austin said who was very excited but also scared that it won't work. He's been trying for months testing and working to make his dream come true but many failed. While thinking that it might not work, something he never expected is a million years would happened.

"Sir, it's stabled, it's going to work." the scientist next to him said and that made him even more happy than ever.

"Finally after all my years of work, it will actually pay off." Austin said with to his partner. The machine started to glow, which by the way is a gigantic tube with green liquid that is supposed to form the new species. It flowed brighter and brighter until...

**_*Ding*_**

"Sir, it's finished." said the scientist. There, in front of them, was the brand new creature that was brought into this world, a horse looking with white fur, and a gigantic golden ring like item onto its thigh.

"Yes, finally... my hard work actually was created!" Austin said with tears coming out of his eyes while looking at the creature. At that very moment, it opens its eyes to see the two scientist that created it. It had green small eyes. The test tube then drained all the green liquid out and opened. The creature than walked out of it.

"Hello there, we aren't going to hurt you." Austin said to the creature who was just staring at him.

"Yes, we just wanna talk and get to know you." the other scientist said. Resulting in the creature now looking at him.

"Here's what you need to know, my name is Austin, and this is my partner, Jake. We made you from this lab right here are you can see. You're the first ever creature to look like this or even exist! We already came up with a name for you, Arceus. And you're a she." Austin said to the creature that is now named Arceus, who was now looking at the two.

"I see." a female-like voice coming out of the creature which surprised the two.

"Even her voice is amazing!" Jake said to Austin.

"Yeah, finally a creature that can talk."

"So Arceus, we need to tell you some stuff before we let you do whatever you want." Jake said.

"Very well, I suppose so since I'm new to this, and I don't know what to do." Arceus said agreeing to him.

"Wonderful, now lets get started shall we?" Austin said.

* * *

**A/N There we go, the beginning to the brand new story. The first chapter will be out soon, don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone, it's finally the first chapter to this story, hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

* * *

It has been a few days since Arceus was created. Austin and Jake have been showing her some of the stuff in their worlds and what's been going on, right now they are telling her about a strange object.

"Now this right here is a car." Austin said standing and pointing out to a green car. "There are many different kinds of brand that makes these vehicles like Honda, Mercedes, and many more!"

"Interesting." Arceus said look at the vehicle. "What does it do?"

"It allows people like us to go around places instead of walking." Jake said.

"Oh I get it." Arceus said back. "Can I go in it?"

"Sadly you can't because you're too big to fit, plus you can fly so it doesn't matter." Austin told her.

"Oh yeah."

"Anyways it's getting late now, I think that's enough learning for today." Jake said and Austin agreed so they went inside the science lab. Arceus followed them.

"Ok Arceus it's time for you to go to sleep." Austin told her.

"Aww but I wanted to learn more.." Arceus said sounding like a 8 year old.

"Don't worry, you will learn more stuff tomorrow." he told her.

"Ok.." she replied back a little upset but was still glad she gets to learn more tomorrow. She then went into her little room that Austin made for her, and for her size.

"Goodnight Arceus." Austin called out and started walking into his room.

"Goodnight." she said back and closing her door with one of her legs she used as a hand. She then turned off her lights and went to her bed that was also her size. She tucked herself in with the blanket and started to pass out. She then smiled from something that she was thinking about. Then it was dark.

**(20 years later..)**

"Do you think she's doing good?" Jake asked Austin.

"Yeah I think she's doing wonderful, like I mean look what's around us." Austin said talking about the Pokémon's around him and the kids playing with them.

"So many things change ever since we released her into the wild. Like now we don't have animals like we used to, it's all been replaced by Pokémon's. And she even created a new device call Poke Balls where humans can use it to catch other Pokémon's and can use it in their journey." Jake said.

"It's amazing that she did all of this, and don't forget about the legendary Pokémon's that helped out too." Austin reminded him.

It's been 20 years since Arceus was created from the lab that Austin and Jake monitor. She is now the god of the world, along with Giratina, Palkia, and Dialga. They all started making other Pokémon's including legendary's as well, like Austin said, they help out with the world, sometimes. He still remembers the day he told her that she is now the god of life and can do whatever she wants, he started day dreaming about it.

_(Flashback)_

It's been a month since Arceus was created and she was learning about many other stuff from this world, she was a fast learner and soon knows everything in the world.

"And that's about everything." Austin said to Arceus.

"Finally, no more learning." she joked getting a chuckle from him.

"Well there is something you need to know.." Austin said. He has been thinking a lot lately and finally, he came to a decision.

"What is it?" she asked him.

"Well it's been a month ever since we created you and now.. we... we..." he started to mumble. "*sigh* we have to release you." and that surprised Arceus by a ton.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused but still surprised.

"What I'm saying is that we can't keep you, it's not a good choice to allow a creature kept hidden from the real world. So I'm setting you free, but there is one thing you need to know. And it's that you're a god now, so you have responsibilities for yourself. What we did was that you have mythical powers only you can do, you can even create new Pokémon's into this world. You can do anything." Austin said to her.

"You really mean it?" Arceus said looking shocked but also holding the tears in her eyes.

"Yes, so I know that you're a little frightened and that's ok, but it's for the best, and remember, you will always have us, no matter what."

"T-thanks.." she said starting to tear up. But what Austin would have never imagined to happen was that Arceus went right up to him and kissed him right on the lips. His eyes went wide and his face was completely red. It was only a quick kiss, maybe about 5 seconds. She then released it also blushing at it. "S-sorry about that.." she said embarrassed.

"It's fine.." Austin said back still blushing. "Anyways, it's time for you to go." he said trying to hold his tears.

"Ok..." she said starting to cry again, she then started to float away. "I promise I will keep you guys safe, and I'll always be watching!" she screamed out before disappearing. Now all that's left was Austin, standing outside alone, who started to tear up.

_I'll see her again, I know I will. _He said in his mind and started walking back into the lab.

_(End of Flashback)_

"Hey Austin you alright?" Jake asked him shaking him out of his daydream.

"H-huh?" he replied back trying to return to reality.

"You ok?" Jake asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine.. just thinking." Austin replied back.

"Was it about Arceus?"

"Maybe.." Austin said a little embarrassed. "I just miss her. That's all.."

"Look I get it, I miss her too. But sometimes you have to know that she's watching us all the time." Jake told him which made Austin a little happier.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

They soon arrived to their own cars.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow." Jake said.

"Ok see ya!" Austin replied back getting into his car and shutting his door, he then started his car and before you know it, he was driving. He was thinking about Arceus again, replaying the image over and over.

_"I promise I'll keep you guys safe, and I'll always be watching!"_

He replayed that last part over and over again.

_I'll always be watching!_

_Watching_

_Watching_

He stopped thinking when he noticed a group of men in all black got out of a bank with a bag full of cash. He stopped the car and started to drive back. The men saw him and got their Poke Balls out. Only one actually brought out their Pokémon.

"Go Greninja!" one of the men said. "Use water shuriken at that car!"

The Greninja made a grunt noise and formed a water shuriken and threw it, the car barely missed it.

"Shit I need to get out of here!" Austin said starting to drive faster.

"Go after that car and keep using water shuriken!" the men said to the Greninja.

Now this is a car chase.

The Greninja started jumping on the trees and started shooting water shuriken at Austin, he is barely missing the shuriken but he luckily did. He heard the men from earlier screamed at his Pokémon.

"USE WATERGUN!" the man screamed out from a car.

The Greninja started holding the water in its mouth and then shot it out.

"Shit."

The car flipped sideways causing a collision with another car on the other lane.

"GRENINJA RETURN!" the man called out returning his Pokémon. "GO GO GO!" he screamed at the driver who who stepped on the paddle and drove away very fast.

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god!" the person in the other car screamed out and got out their phone and called 911."Sir are you ok!?" they were asking the unconscious Austin who was still in the car. Eyes close.

* * *

Austin then woke up in a unfamiliar spot where everything around him is white. Literally bright white. He looked around confused of what's going on, until his thoughts hit him and he remembered what happen, he froze.

"N-no, it can't be, did I.." he was speechless. He soon started to cry realizing what happened. "I-I died..."

"Not really." a voice came out of nowhere and which scared him. He stopped crying and looked around to see who said that.

"Who said that!? Who are you!?" he screamed out hoping to get a response.

"Wow, you can't even remember my voice." a familiar voice screamed out and he knew exactly who it was.

"Wait, ARCEUS!?"

"Mhm, we meet again." Arceus said now appearing in front of him. And instantly ran right at her and hugged her.

"Oh my god you don't know how much I've missed you, like in a good way." he said while hugging her.

"Yes I know, I've been watching you." she told him.

"Wait, where am I?" he said realizing that he needs answers.

"Oh you're in a blank area, between time and space. So you're no where."

"Wait am I still alive!?" Austin asked the god Pokemon.

"Yes but not in your human form." she told him.

"Wait what to you mean?" he asked.

"You might wanna look at yourself." Arceus told him. He was confused at first but when he looked at himself, he froze.

"W-what!? I'm... Rayquaza!?" Austin said in shocked while looking at his slithery form.

"Yes, you will now be taking the place of the original Rayquaza." she informed him.

"Wait what happened to the original one?"

"He died from a battle against Groudon and Kyogre. Which I'm not very surprised at, didn't you see it on the news?" Arceus asked him.

"No, I don't watch the news."

"Well that explains a lot." Arceus said in an annoyed voice.

"Is something the matter Arceus?" Austin asked the goddess.

"Oh it's just the legendary's I have to deal with, they are a pain in the ass if you know what I mean." she said.

A smirk came from Austin. "I'm not surprised."

"Anyways, now that you have taken the place of a legendary, you must now work for me as all the others, you must protect this world from any danger. ESPECIALLY with Groudon and Kyogre, and you now have to live in the Hall of Origins. My home, and the legendary's." Arceus told Austin.

"I've heard of that place, I remember you built it. Man you're getting smarter than me now."

Arceus chuckled. "Well maybe because I'm the goddess and you did created me to be smart, so that's on you."

"I guess you're right." Austin said in a joking way.

"Well now it's time for you to meet the other legendary's." Arceus told him and a blink of an eye, they were in the hall of origins, specifically Arceus office (Yes she has an office). "Well here we are, please stay here while I go get the other legendary's." and with that she left the room to get the others.

_"God this is probably going to end badly." _Austin thought you himself. He then saw a bright light from the window in the room and decided to look at what it is. He started flying to it and when he saw what it was, he was amazed. It was the bright blue sky with the clouds under the Hall of Origins, and the suns brightness beaming its light onto it. _"It's amazing!" _He then heard the door open, and it was Arceus.

"It's time." she told him. "They are in the meeting room right now, and they don't know anything about what's going on, so are you ready?"

"Yeah, lets do this." Austin said with confidence and started following Arceus.

"Ok stand... I mean float right here and wait." Arceus told him and soon opened a door and walked to her chair. She then sat down. All the legendary's were there in the meeting, one of them was sitting next to the goddess and it was none other than Giratina. Even it seems confused about this meeting.

"Welcome everyone, now you guys are all wondering why you're here." Arceus said out loud for everyone to hear.

"Just get on with it!" a voice beamed out with everyone looking at the legendary Pokémon who screamed it out. No one was surprised to find out Groudon was the one who said it. "I have things to do!"

"And by that, you mean exploring the area finding a hot Pokémon so you can have fun with it?" a blue whale Pokémon who was sitting next to Groudon screamed out with everyone looking at it.

"Shut up Kyogre!" who was now identified as Kyogre was screamed by Groudon, who Austin assumes it is a boy, and Kyogre is a girl.

"EVERYONE ENOUGH!" Arceus screamed at the legendary's who went dead silent after that. "*sigh* Anyways I brought you all here because I have big news." Everyone then started to listen, well almost everyone.

"We all remembered what happened to Rayquaza right?" Arceus said and instantly every legendary looked at Groudon and Kyogre.

"Ummmm whoops?" Groudon said acting stupid.

"Grrrr anyways, I have found a replacement." Arceus told them and they were all shocked. Except for 2 specific idiots.

"Danget!" both Groudon AND Kyogre said at the same time, getting a few glares from some of the legends.

"Well this isn't just some normal replacement, I know this person and it's a very good reason why he should be the replacement. Now everyone, please welcome your new Rayquaza... Austin." Arceus said and right on cue he opened the door and every legendary was looking at him. He then floated to where Arceus was and stood next to her.

"Ummm hi?" Austin said but with frightened in his voice.

"Wait Arceus why is this person a replacement for Rayquaza, why can't you just make a new one?" Giratina asked the goddess and everyone else was asking the same exact question.

"Welllllll I never really told you guys something, the truth is.. Austin created me.." Arceus said to the legends who just had all their jaws dropped.

"Wait you're kidding right?" Palkia asked and of course is shocked.

"No, you see Austin used to be a scientist, until he was attacked and which killed him. But luckily we needed a new Rayquaza and since Austin isn't a human anymore, I decided to make him the replacement and is now a legendary like you guys." Arceus told them simply. "So everyone please be nice to him and respect him, and if you don't, I'll fucking kill you!" and with that, the meeting was over.

"God I'm not ready for this." Austin said telling Arceus.

"Don't worry, it's going to be all right. I already have a room for you, it's on the second floor, the last room on the left side." Arceus told him.

"Thanks Arceus." Austin said.

"It's nothing, now go, I need to do some paperwork's." and with that, the new Rayquaza left to find his room.

He floated through the kitchen, the living room, and the few rooms that were on the first floor until he reached the stairs, he sighed and started floating to the second floor and then he turned left. He then finally reached his room, he opened it and what he found in his room wasn't very surprising. Just a plain old room with a bed in the center back wall, a shelf for no reason, a fan just in case it gets hot, and a light switch for the room. The walls were emerald green to represent his looks.

"Guess this will do." Austin said to himself and shuts the door and collapsed onto the bed, and then fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N** **Hello everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it took some time because I was with family for Thanksgiving, which by the way, I hope you enjoyed yours. I think this chapter was pretty good but sometimes people have their own opinion. Anyways the next chapter will be out soon so don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back with the next chapter, I don't really have anything to say so have fun! Don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

* * *

"Holy shit my head." Austin said as he was now waking up from his sleep. It was the morning and Austin is now awake in the new home. It took about 10 seconds for his brain to restore its memories. "Damnit I hate my slithery body." he said talking about his long tail, or body. He was having a hard time sleeping with his new look, so it's gonna take him some time until he gets used to it. He decided to go downstairs. He got out of his bed and started floating to the door, then he opened it. Once he got outside he saw Darkrai walking into his room.

"Hey Darkrai." Austin said to him. Darkrai stopped and looked up to see him.

"Oh hey Austin." Darkrai replied back.

"Just call me Rayquaza, since I am the Pokémon I'm supposed to be." Austin told him and he just simply nodded.

"Ok then. Well cya." Darkrai said now opening his door and closing it.

Austin, I mean Rayquaza, started floating to the first floor and noticed the TV is on. He just shrugged guessing someone was watching and moved on. He then went into the kitchen to make something to eat. He opened the fridge to see what's left or at least something that isn't bitten from other legends. That's what he hoped at least. He found a burger in the fridge, surprisingly not bitten. He went to go microwaved it and put a minute on the timer. While he waited, he went to go grab a water bottle, he didn't expect they needed water but who cares. His burger was then ready. He grabbed it and put it on the table and was about to eat it until...

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TERRORIZED A BUNCH OF SEA POKÉMON'S!" a Pokémon screamed out of no where waking most legends up, and fully startled Rayquaza.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" another Pokémon screamed at, this time a different voice. And it wouldn't be surprising to find out it was Groudon and Kyogre arguing over something. Then came a loud smack.

"THERE NOW DO YOU REMEMBER!?" Kyogre screamed to Groudon who didn't care about the slap.

"YES I DO FOR YOUR INFO AND WHAT IM SEEING IS THAT I DID NOTHING YOU STUPID WHALE!" Groudon screamed back causing Kyogre to turn bright red in anger.

"OH THAT'S IT YOUR FUCKING DINOSAUR!" Kyogre called out again about to release a very strong hydro pump.

"Ummm Ray, you might wanna..." Darkrai said and without hesitation, Ray went right at them.

"OK BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!" Rayquaza screamed to them and stopping Kyogre from releasing her attack. "I'VE JUST STARTED BEING A LEGENDARY AND YOU GUYS ARE ALREADY ACTING LIKE CHILDS WHERE I HAVE TO COME AND TALK SOME NONSENSE TO YOU!" By that time, Arceus started walking to the direction of the fight.

"What's going on? I can hear screaming all the way from my office." Arceus asked Darkrai.

"Well Dinosaur Boy and Whale Girl over there got into another fight. And now Rayquaza has to stop them from possibly destroying the world, again." he replied back with a straight face.

"Rayquaza?" she asked.

"Yeah, Austin wanted me to call him by that name now since he's Rayquaza, so no point of using his human name."

"Ahhh that makes sense." Arceus said looking back at the fight.

"I swear, if you two bastards do anything like this again, you both will suffer. Hard!" Rayquaza finished. And then left to go finish his burger. Everyone looked at him then looked at Groudon and Kyogre. Groudon was scared as shit that he was literally pissing himself, while Kyogre's face was just pale.

Everyone went back to whatever they were doing, and avoiding Ray so they wouldn't make him even more mad. Arceus though was talking to herself.

"Seems like I found the perfect replacement." she said to herself chuckling then walking into her office then closing the door.

_**3 Hours Later...**_

It was 12 o'clock and everyone was still doing whatever they were doing. Rayquaza was just laying on the couch while watching some TV. He heard someone coming down the stairs. He turned his head to see who was coming, and it was Latias. And she was heading his way.

"Hey Ray, umm I was wondering if you wanna walk around the city with me, so I can get to know you more." Latias told him and he was a bit surprised.

"I guess so, but what about our forms, wouldn't people know it's us?" he asked.

"No, not unless we are human." she told him and he was confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked still very confused.

"What I mean is that we can turn into humans, and the people won't know it's us." Latias explained to him.

"Ahh that makes sense." Ray told her. "Then sure, I'll be happy to join." and that caused Latias to blush a little, which luckily Ray didn't noticed.

"Ok." she said heading for the door.

"Wait we're going now?" Ray asked looking at Latias.

"Well yeah of course silly. Cmon now before I leave you behind." she said in a joking way. Ray turned off the tv and started following Latias. Right when he got outside, he turned to a human, then he saw Latias.

**CHARACTER DESCRIPTION TIME!**

Ray was wearing a light green shirt with normal dark blue jeans. He has dark green hair and his eye color is a light/darkish green. He was wearing normal light green tennis shoes. His skin tone is slightly tan but mostly darker. His age is about 23 years old.

Latias had a bright red dress for some odd reason. She had blond looking hair and her eyes a dark red. She was wearing a pair of red high heels. She had a touch bit of make up on, and her skin is half way tan. Her age is about 22 years old.

**END OF DESRIPTION TIME**

He looked at her with a straight face. But what he was thinking was a completely different idea. _"Well damn." _He didn't realize that she was looking at him.

"Well what do you think?" Latias asked.

"You look great!" Ray said with enthusiastic. She giggled and told him to follow her, and they did.

"And here's our garage." Latias told him.

"Garage?" he said back confused until he looked up.

The garage opened to show a whole bunch of fancy cars. Filled with Lamborghini's, Mustang's, and Tesla's. Including Ferrari's. Ray was in shock.

"HOLY ARCEUS, HOW DID YOU GUYS OBTAIN THEM!?" he asked in complete shock but was really excited.

"Well let's just say Arceus has the power to spawn in anything." Latias told him, which did make sense since she is pretty much god. "So, pick one."

"Wait you want _me_ to pick a car?" Ray said in shock.

"Yeah, I don't really care, either one is fine." she told him. He got pretty excited that he gets to pick out a car.

"Hmmmmm." he said looking through all the cars seeing which one to pick. Then he found one that caught his eyes, a green Lamborghini with a red flame design on the side end. It even had butterfly doors. "This one." he told Latias.

"Nice choice." Latias told him and headed to the key hangers to get the key for the car. "You're driving." she told him as she tossed him the keys, and he didn't argue. They got in the car but then realized they didn't know which city to go to.

"So where are we going to?" Ray asked her.

"I don't know, I don't usually travel in this world, I'm usually in the other world." Latias told him, and he got confused.

"Other world?" he said in curiosity.

"Yeah, you think this is the only world with Pokémon?" she told him.

"I thought it was..." he admitted.

"Well there is another world that has Pokémon, but different regions, like Kanto, Sinnoh, and many more!" Latias informed him and he became even more curious.

"That's amazing, maybe I should visit there sometimes, if that's even possible." Ray said.

"It's possible, but I suggest you ask Arceus first before you start roaming around a world you have never heard of." she told him, and it was true, he doesn't want to roam around a place he has never knew existed. After that talk, they decided to go to LA because it has an amazing view plus it's a great place to walk and chat. But then Rayquaza realized, how the hell are they gonna get there. Latias got the hint.

"Seems likes you're confused, here, let me help you." she told him. She clicked on a button that was next to the on button and next thing they knew their was a voice out of nowhere.

_"Hello, where will you be going to today?" _a robot voice asked, which sounded like it came from the car.

"LA please." Latias told the voice.

_"As you wish, traveling to Los Angeles. Estimated time: 1 hour until arrival. Buckle your seatbelts, and we are moving."_ and as soon as it said that, they traveled in high speed, at least 120 miles per hour.

**_1 Hour Later..._**

They have arrived to Los Angeles, once they reached the road, it was up to Ray to drive the car. It wasn't easy to control, and had a few problems. Make things short, they survived, surprisingly, but almost crashed into another car, and no one wants to see a destroyed lambo in LA.

"Remind me to never, and I mean _EVER_ drive a lambo." Ray told Latias, who was about to barf.

"Yeah I'll remind you every time we even get into a car." Latias said back trying to not look like an idiot in front of everyone. "Let's just start walking." she told Ray and he agreed. He locked the car and they started walking down the street. They passed by travel goers with their Pokémon by their side.

"Wait Latias, don't we have to use like a fake name so people don't get suspicious that it's us?" Ray asked her and she also agreed, they need to come up with a name that doesn't give out their identity away.

"Have any ideas on what names to use?" Latias asked him, and to be honest, he had no clue.

"No, I don't." he admitted. He noticed that Latias was trying to think of some names, but came up with nothing.

"Let's just not say our name because I can't come up with anything." she told him and he agreed on doing that. They continued to walk, they soon got hungry and got something to eat, after that, they checked out one of LA's most popular sight, Hollywood's Walk of Fame.

"Wished I had my name and my paws in one of these stars." Latias told him. "Apparently Arceus has one around here, but also is the most important out of everyone." she told him.

"Maybe we should find it." Ray told her and she agreed. They started walking trying to find Arceus's star on the ground, after some time searching, they finally found it. In full gold and white, just to represent on how she looked.

"Wow, that's amazing, can't believe she has her own star in Hollywood's Walk of Fame." Ray told Latias.

"Yeah I know right? Strange they didn't ask for any of ours, just her." she told him with some sadness in her voice.

"Hey cheer up, maybe one day you will get your own star." Ray told her and she smiled at him.

After awhile of more walking and talking, it was getting dark so they decided it was time to head back. Once they got back, Latias was already asleep and Ray couldn't help but smile. He got her out of the car, locked the car, closed the garage, and took her to her room. He laid her down onto her bed and put a blanket on top of her, he saw her smile a bit. He chuckled then left the room, closing the door quietly. He started walking to his room until he heard some noises coming from Arceus's office/room. He decided to put his ear on the door without making a noise, but he wished he kept walking, because he wasn't expecting the noise he was hearing. He heard Arceus moaning, and what sounded like Giratina inside the room, doing, well you know, THAT!

He blushed madly and started walk away, hoping not to make a sound, luckily he didn't, and got to his room. He was trying to forget what he just heard to try to went to sleep, less than a minute, he passed out, sound asleep.

* * *

**A/N** **And I'm finally finished, sorry this took way longer than expected, I decided to take a break and spend time with family, and school now back, I didn't have time to work on this story. But now I had the time to finish it, I'm pretty happy about it. Even though it is short, I will make a really long chapter next time. Also I don't have a time schedule on when I'll upload a new chapter so please be patient, but without do respect. I hope you have a great day. Peace!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello I'm back with another chapter, been dealing with everything going on in the world right now. This sadly took 3 months to make because of what's going on but I hope it's worth it. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon!**

* * *

It was another morning, it's been a week now since a new Rayquaza came into the world. Nothing too big has been going on lately, JUST KIDIDNG, DO YOU HONESTLY THINK IT'S EVER A NORMAL DAY FOR THE LEGENDARIES!? Anyways, the legendaries were doing their normal things. Groudon and Kyogre arguing again, Mew being childish as usual, Celebi working on her garden, Arceus working on paper in her human form because she doesn't have any hands on her normal form, and of course we can't forget about Ray, who is just flying around the Hoenn region.

"If I remember correctly, the lab should be right overrrrrrrrrr there." Ray said as he was looking at his lab, yes the lab where he made Arceus. Once he got there, he flew down, since he didn't have actual legs, he was floating. He started floating to a vent that was at the roof, and soon enough, he was inside the lab.

_"Damn, it's only been a week and I still miss this place." _he said in his mind. He continued to explore around the place, he found his room, but it wasn't his anymore, all his stuff was gone, seemingly being replaced by other stuff. He didn't think about it too much so he decided to check to see if anything else has changed. He ran into his office, but of course, it's been replaced. Soon he was getting concerned so he decided to check the lab, yes, the lab where Arceus was created. Once he found it, something big was right across the control center, it was his face. He was shocked but decided to see what it's about. It was at least his height, under the picture had something written, in bold print.

**_Here lies the most amazing person I know._**

_** –Austin–**_

**1974-2020**

Ray was having tears in his eyes. He wished this didn't happen but there was no other choice for him to survive. Soon he heard footsteps coming and flew straight to the ceiling vent, he went on top of it, but his head peaking.

"Wish you were still here my good friend." he heard a voice that he knew instantly, it was Jake.

"You never deserved this, this wasn't supposed to happen, not after our adventure as being a scientist." Jake started getting tears in his eyes. "Remember the day... where we created the god of all Pokémon, Arceus?" he chuckled, "I was so proud of our work, the many years it took just to create this one creature was also worth it. I hope Arceus is on your side, watching you, making you have a better life than this." with that, he left the room, turning the lights off. Ray was in tears, feeling so bad for Jake. He lost his good friend and he doesn't know that he's still here, but not like before. He couldn't hold much longer, and then he flew out of the lab, heading back to the Hall of Origins.

**_An Hour Later_**

Before he reached the hall, he decided not to tell anyone about going to the lab, luckily before he left he didn't told anyone where he was going. Once he got there, it was a little quiet, but other than that, everything was "normal". The dinosaur idiot is still screaming at a whale, Latias is just talking to Latios, who is about to die from being bored, smh. And Darkrai is somewhere probably giving people nightmares. Yep, just the usual. Ray just went to a couch to rest up a bit instead of his room because it's still messy and not everything is packed. Before he could get some sleep, a little tiny pink figure came up right into his face.

"Hehe hello Ray!" Mew said. Which surprised him at first but didn't do much of a reaction.

"Uhh hello? Is there anything you need Mew?" he asked the flying cat Pokémon.

"Nope! Just want to say hi tehe!" she said in her childish voice.

"Uhh ok then, wellll can you leave so I can rest?" he said as nice as possible.

"Nah I want to stay and mess with you!" Mew said childishly, and Ray didn't feel comfortable.

"Hey I'm back.." Darkrai said coming from the main halls door. He noticed Ray is dealing with a Mew situation so he had no choice but to help, seemingly no one else is helping him.

"Hey Mew, I got candy for you." he said pulling out a big lollipop. In an instant, the lollipop was out of his hands and is with Mew, who was licking it as much as she can.

"Heh, thanks for helping me out of that." Ray told Darkrai.

"No problem, this usually happens to everybody who doesn't have anything to do, or sometimes she just does it for fun." Darkrai told him.

"Oh by the way, where do you get those lollipops?" he asked him.

"These? Oh Arceus has a bunch in her storage room, probably a box full of them. We keep them there so Mew doesn't know about it, plus we can get some whenever so if this situation happens again, we have a treat to calm her down." Darkrai told him.

"Well that's smart, I'll probably get a few for myself to hold onto." Ray said.

"Yeah you probably should." Darkrai said chuckling. "Welp ima head to my room, cya." he said waving and went for the stairs.

_"I wonder where he was." _Ray said in his mind. He just shrugged and tried to rest again.

So the sleepy dragon went back to sleep, good for him. Now let's go check up on Latias and see what she's doing.

**_Altomare_**

Latias was just at the garden, which is her original home. She was on the swing looking around the garden. A eevee came up to her.

"Mrs. Latias? I made you this flower hat for you. I hope you like it." the eevee said to Latias.

"I love it! Thanks Eevee." she told the eevee while putting it on, causing the eevee to smile in joy.

"I'm glad you like it!"

Out of the sky was Latios who was flying to the garden. Latias noticed this.

"Hey brother, why are you here?" Latias asked her brother.

"I was just checking up on you seeing what you are doing." Latios told his sister.

"You could've just used sight share to check up on me, not fly all the way from the hall." she told him.

"True, but it's better to check up on you in Pokémon."

"I mean I guess." Latias said and continued swinging.

"Since we're here, let's go visit Bianca and Lorenzo." Latios told her sister who was getting excited. It's been awhile since they seen the two, and with that, they flew over to the house they live in. Bianca was just painting another picture while Lorenzo was at his shack working on another boat. Latias appeared right behind Bianca and it caused her to jump a little.

"Oh hey Latias." she said petting Latias in the head, she purr. "What brings you here?" she then noticed Latios behind her. "Oh and hello to you as well Latios." he just smiled. The door behind them opened and all three looked at that direction, and Lorenzo appeared.

"Oh hey Latios and Latias." he said to the two. "I assume you guys just wanted to say hi since it has been awhile". They both nodded.

"Hey Latias?" Bianca said, Latias looked at her. She then pulled out the painting she was working on. "What do you think?" Latias was in awed.

"It looks amazing!" Latias said but of course they couldn't understand her except her brother, so all they heard was a few screams from her.

"I'm glad you like it." Bianca said smiling at her. Both the eon duos got a message from Arceus through telepathy.

_"We are having a meeting, be here in 2 minutes!"_

They both nodded and looked at Bianca, she had a feeling of what's going on.

"I guess you guys have to leave now." she said getting a nod from the two. "Well it was nice seeing you guys again." she hugged them and they hugged her back, she then nodded. With that, the two flew out of the house, and into the skies.

**_Back in the Hall of Origins_**

"I've only been here for 1 week and these meetings are so boring!" Rayquaza said floating down the stairs heading to the main room, aka, the living room. "I really don't understand why we have to deal with this shit."

"Quit whining, I've been here for hundreds of years and of course it's boring, but you've been here for only 1 full week." Groudon told him. Rayquaza just sighed.

"Don't forget I have to watch your little ass from destroying the fucking planet." Ray told him, and Groudon just grumbled.

Ray was just sitting there until noticing Latios and Latias entering the room.

"Just in time." Latias said to her brother.

"The meeting is now starting, everyone go into the room and take your seat." Arceus told the legendary's, which they listened and went into the room.

**1 Boring Meeting Later**

"I'll tell ya, these types of meeting can be boring as hell." Entei said to everyone. Some agree, while some had other things in their mind.

"Well at least you should know what's going on." Reshiram told him.

"Well at least make things entertaining, like the meeting a year ago when Ho-oh almost burned down the entire place because she had to sneeze." Raikou said getting a hit in the face by Suicune.

"Be nice, it's not her fault for having to sneeze." she said to her idiotic friend (lol).

Ray is just in the background just smiling at the trio talking out loud to everyone.

"So, what do you think of your first week here?" Zekrom asked his friend.

"It's been strange, but also quite interesting." Ray told him.

"Yeah no kidding." he said chuckling.

"So I was wondering, are you and Reshiram a thing?" Ray asked Zekrom, which caused him to blush slightly.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well when I was still human, they were people thinking you and Reshiram are a thing, like mates." Ray said.

"Wellllllll, it's not true.. yet." Zekrom said a little quietly while blushing so he couldn't get attention from Reshiram.

"What do you mean, yet..?" Ray asked him.

"Well I do have feelings for her, but I don't know if she has any feelings for me." Zekrom said, looking at Reshiram while she was talking to Xerneas.

"Well you never know until you try." Ray told him. "There's a chance she might actually like you, but you can't always hide in the corner."

"I guess you're right, but for now, I'll wait." he told Ray.

"That's fine, but don't wait too long." Ray said, getting a nod from Zekrom.

"I'm gonna head into my room since I'm tired and I'll probably pass out in my bed, cya." he said then started walking to the stairs.

After Ray saw Zekrom disappeared, he felt like flying for a bit since he had some spare time before it gets dark. He then started to fly to the door, before he could open it, someone called him.

"Hey Ray, where you going?" Latias asked him.

"Oh, I'm just going to fly around for awhile before it gets dark, since I have nothing else to do." he replied back.

"Oh ok." she said. Ray then opened the door and flew away.

He stared flying high in the air, passing by some Pokémon, who were surprised to see the sky high Pokémon. They waved and he waved back. The air hitting his face felt nice, and decided to go lower to view the city. Upon doing so, tons of trainers saw him, taking their phone out to take pictures of him, which he didn't mind. He then started to remember something that Arceus told him a few days ago.

**_3 Days Ago_**

"So you wanted to talk to me?" Ray said floating into Arceus's office.

"Yes, I wanted to tell you something you should know." Arceus told him.

"Umm sure, what is it?" he asked.

"So remember when you created me?" she said to him.

"Yes, I do remember." he told her.

"Well when you created me, I felt like if I existed and no other Pokémon does, I wanted to start over the world, where Pokémon were a living being long ago before any human was born. So I thought of an idea to go back in time, and start over the world, and by doing so, means I have to stay there, and not come back to the future. So Mew was created first, then me, then I created other Pokémon's, like Giratina, Dialga, Palkia, etc." she said, stopping a bit, then continued. "After millions of years doing so, everyone in this world thinks Pokémon was a living being before any of them were born, which is true. But only you and your friend knows that I was only created 20 years ago." she said finishing the story off.

"That's amazing how you can go back in time, but I had a touchy feeling. What happened to the other Rayquaza, wasn't it a being way before I was born?" he asked, getting the goddess to stare at him.

"Well, he was an actual being way before you were born." Arceus told him.

"But the thing is, I saw him in the skies once a few years ago. Why is he there but not alive?" Ray said, confused.

"Well that wasn't a real Rayquaza, it was a hologram. The real Rayquaza died, but none of us know how and why." she said having a sad tone. "He wasn't the most popular, but he was still a living being, even if he is annoying." Arceus said laughing a bit. "But I would really like to know what happened to him."

"Well I hope we can soon." he told her.

"I do too." she said. "Well, that was all I needed to talk to you."

"Ok." Ray said leaving the room.

_"Well that was interesting." _he said in his mind while heading back to his room:

**_Present_**

After flying for awhile thinking about that day, he decided to head back to the Hall of Origins to sleep. When he got there, everyone was already in their room, so he went to his. He closed his door, and collapsed to his bed, thinking about today, then turned off his light, and fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: I have finally finished this chapter, I hope it was a good one. I don't know when the next chapter will be out, but I hope it won't be 10 fucking years to post. Anyways hope you guys are safe, make sure to wear a mask!**


End file.
